Fructosamine is an index of the existence of diabetes mellitus in humans. Its measure can be effectively used to reflect patient compliance with treatment, quality of care and efficacy of insulin therapy.
Fructosamine is a product of the interaction of serum glucose with serum proteins, wherein the glucose binds to the amino groups of proteins to form an aldimine, a Schiff base, which undergoes molecular rearrangement to form a stable ketoamine also known as fructosamine. The structure, analysis and clinical usefulness of fructosamine is described by Armbruster in Clinical Chemistry, Vol 33. No. 12, pg. 2153-63 (1987) incorporated herein by reference. A method and composition for direct determination fructosamine in blood samples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,642,295 and 4,645,742 to Baker incorporated herein by reference. The method for determining the level of fructosamine in a blood sample or a sample derived from blood generally involves maintaining the sample at a temperature below 50.degree. C. and at a pH between 10 and 11 and adding a coloring agent (nitro blue tetrazolium or NBT) to the sample. After a first time delay of 10 minutes a first color measurement is taken at a predetermined wavelength of 550 nm and after a second time delay of 2 additional minutes a second color measurement at the predetermined wavelength is taken. The fructosamine level in the sample is determined by comparing the change between the first and second color measurements. This system is employed by Roche and sold as the RoTAG.TM. plus fructosamine assay. It consists of a buffer (pH 10.3), NBT tablets and a calibrator in solid form. The dye when dissolved is stated to be stable for up to 2 weeks at 2.degree.-8.degree. C. and the calibrator when reconstituted is stated to be stable for up to 4 weeks at 2.degree.-8.degree. C.
A principal shortcoming of the system is a long response time. Conventionally the art desires an assay to be complete in less than 10 minutes and automated analyzers are designated to operate on that cycle. Longer time spans require an undesirable modification to an analysis system and a need exists for an accurate assay which would enable completion within 10 minutes at the normal assay temperature of 37.degree. C.
A separate need is accuracy of the assay. It has been the ongoing quest of the assignee of this invention to develop time stable, single-liquid reagent assay compositions in which each unit is formulated at the source of manufacture and has a shelf life sufficient to remain stable from time of manufacture, storage at the point of manufacture, shipment to any destination in the world and storage at the destination until use. Products to obtain commercially acceptability must have a shelf life of 12 months or more at 2.degree. to 10.degree. C. more typically 18 months at 2.degree. to 10.degree. C., which corresponds to a shelf life of at least about 3 days at 41.degree. C. As indicated, to be commercially adaptive to all spectrophotometric instruments, the compositions must have response time within 10 minutes at 37.degree. C.
It is therefore, the object of this invention to provide a time stable liquid single reagent system for the determination of fructosamine in sera which has a commercially acceptable response time and a stability which is equivalent to at least 12 months at 2.degree. to 10.degree. C.